<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Early Mornings (Keanu Reeves x Reader Oneshot) by ficsnroses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320579">Early Mornings (Keanu Reeves x Reader Oneshot)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsnroses/pseuds/ficsnroses'>ficsnroses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Canadian Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Reader-Insert, Sleeping Together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:53:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsnroses/pseuds/ficsnroses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keanu and reader share some cuddles in bed in the morning, before reader is due at work.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keanu Reeves/Reader, Keanu Reeves/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Early Mornings (Keanu Reeves x Reader Oneshot)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was the first story I wrote and posted to my Tumblr, which is the main place where I post my work. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On a chilly September morning, you awoke to the sound of your menacing alarm clock awakening you from your peaceful slumber. It was before dawn, and the pitter patter of fresh rainfall drumming on the pavement below your apartment made you feel at ease. You’d always adored the rain, the way it would beautifully gloss each leaf, cascading along each surface in tiny turquoise globes. There was a crispness to the air surrounding your bedroom, you had left the window open the night prior to retiring in bed, hoping to hear your fiancé Keanu roar into the driveway on his motorcycle as he got home.</p><p>           Recently, Keanu had been away for work a whole awful lot, yourself as well as you had just took up an extra project at work. This translated to less time spent physically together, and more doting text messages shared throughout the day along with scattered phone calls checking in on each other. You would often leave before Keanu awoke, and he would often come home after you had slept for the night. It seemed rough at times, you missed how in sync the both of you used to be. But you always reminded yourself that it was only temporary. When you love someone, you make it work and make sacrifices. And that’s what you and Keanu had been doing, making it work. He always reminded you that you were in it for the long run.</p><p>           Sometimes you wondered how you managed to land such a gentleman as Keanu. Although your time together had been scarce recently, Keanu never made you doubt that you were still his number one priority. He would call you at exactly 12:30pm every afternoon he wasn’t with you to share lunch, because he knew that’s when you took your lunch break. He would send you pictures, quotes or anything that made him laugh over text through out the day, and you the same to him. After a long day when he would finally reach home and find you lost in a novel on the kitchen counter, with a mug full of chamomile tea and your lazy slippers on, he would sneak up behind you and nuzzle his head into the crook of your neck, snaking his arms around your waist, all while leaving tender kisses along your shoulder and neck. He would kiss you so tenderly, with an abundance of love in his eyes, lacing your fingers with his, making sure you never forgot his immense adoration for you, and the feeling of being touched.</p><p>           This showery morning, he was doing just the same. He had his arm around you snug with his legs entangling yours, lazily snoring away. He loved to hold you while the both of you slept, it was his way of showing his need and affection for you. For a moment, you rest your hand on his chest, nuzzling closer into his warm embrace, slowly feeling the rise and fall of his chest. He seemed so at peace, so vulnerable. His lips parted slightly, soft snores escaping his mouth every now and then. He looked worn out, and it sunk your heart. He had formed bags under his eyes over the past few months. You wanted nothing more than call the workday off, and spend the rest of the morning holding him, running your fingers through his raven locks, breathing in his comforting scent.</p><p>That would be perfect. But unfortunately, life wasn’t perfect.</p><p>           You carefully lifted the covers off yourself, slowly moved his arm off your waist, and climbed out of your shared bed. You made sure to tuck the covers around Keanu as he stirred lightly. Yawning, you padded away off to the washroom to get ready for work. You saw his jeans and shirt from the night before on the counter top, his cologne tucked away beside your perfume, his toothbrush resting beside yours. It was the little things that made you smile, all reminding you of home, your home with him. Once finished, you dressed yourself in your daily attire and began to gather your things for departure.</p><p>Maybe it was the way you saw his tranquil figure lay sprawled on his side of the bed, so at ease. Maybe it was the way his lengthy locks rest upon his rosy cheeks. Maybe it was the way his eyes fluttered every so often behind closed eyelids, proposing he was whisked away in a dream. It made you stop for a second to just admire him in his entirety, in all his beauty. It’s a special feeling to see the person who matters the world in your eyes so carefree, as if there’s no weight on their fragile shoulders. Everything is good in the moment. You can’t help but feel your breath hitch and your heart flood with nothing but love. Pure love.</p><p>You slowly trekked towards him, gently kneeling down beside his sleeping figure. A smile crept onto your lips as you rest your much smaller hand upon his cheek, softly scratching his beard. It had started to reflect small flecks of gray here and there, contrasting the darker scruff surrounding, but you didn’t mind. You found it quite sexy actually. You gently run your thumb under his eye, the love and admiration evident in your tender movements. Slowly, you moved your head down to place a soft-hearted kiss on his forehead first, then his nose, and finally, a softer one to his lips. His kind, warm lips. They’d be the death of you.</p><p>“Baby?” his scruffy, sleep heavy voice spoke.</p><p>“I’m sorry love, I didn’t mean to wake you.” You replied, almost above a whisper, suddenly guilt ridden you had interrupted his slumber at the early hour. He came in late the night before, obviously needing all the rest he could get.</p><p>“You’re leaving?” he questioned, his nose scrunching and eyes blinking, trying to clear sleep.</p><p>“Yeah, I have a bit of an early morning today.” you smiled at him, still caressing his cheek.</p><p>In response, Keanu opened his arms, gesturing for you to climb in. “Do you have a few minutes to spare?” he questioned, yawning.</p><p>Without thought, you climbed into his embrace, your head rested against his chest as his arms bundled around you, pushing you flush against his bare skin. He nuzzled his face into your locks, breathing in the scent of your coconut shampoo. This was his happy place.</p><p>“When will you be back? I feel like I haven’t seen you in days. I miss you Y/N.” he expressed drowsily.</p><p>“I’ll be off around 4, probably home around 5. I miss you too honey.” You lightly ran your fingertips up and down his side, enjoying the sound of his steady heartbeat so close to your ears.</p><p>“Don’t go, this feels nice.” He whispered, somehow pulling you even closer, holding onto dearly as if you were going to disappear.</p><p>“I have to babe, I’ll be back though, and what do you say we spend the evening together today? We can have dinner on the balcony and cozy up on the couch for a movie night in?” you suggested, your heart breaking a little at the somber tone in his voice.</p><p>“Yeah, I would like that. I feel like I’ve been a little overwhelmed lately, I could use an evening with you more than anything” he replied, placing a soft kiss in your hair.</p><p>“Sounds like a plan. I have to go Ke, I’ll be late” you said, although you didn’t move an inch. You wanted nothing more then to call in sick and stay just where you were, so close and so connected to your lover, your bodies practically one, your breathing synced together, mentally and physically entwined.</p><p>“Come on, I’ll lead you to the door” he said, slowly rising up.</p><p>“Babe, shut up and go back to sleep. I need you to get as much rest as possible, I’ll be back before you know it.” You assured him, although he shook his head not willing to listen, and held his hand out for you to take. You did, and the both you slowly started to walk out of the room, down the stairs and towards to front door. Keanu may have sleepily hit his hip on the door out, refusing to acknowledge it though. You giggled softly at his clumsiness however. He smiled a sheepish smile, his heart so full at the sound of your laugh. Once at the door, you moved your arms to rest around his neck, his taking their place circled around your waist. You tip toed to connect your lips with his one last time for the morning, he returned the favour, giving you a passionate kiss goodbye.</p><p>“I love you Y/N. Text me when you get to work and have a fabulous day honey.” He spoke into your neck after placing one last kiss on your shoulder.</p><p>“I will. I love you too baby. Ill see you in the evening” you spoke, placing one last kiss on his chest before unwrapping your arms from his neck, grabbing your purse and heading out the door.</p><p>He watched you get into your car safely, and locked the front door subsequently. Daylight had begun to crack through the jet black sky, and the birds had began chirping, melodiously singing away the joy of the brand new day. He smiled to himself lightly, already awaiting your arrival back, his mind excited to the brim with anticipation of your evening together. You were his perfect remedy, his antidote when things got too much, his shelter. You were his dream. You were his home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>